Wicked, Insane, The Tall, and Blind
by Howlz-Moon
Summary: Being a fear among all of citizens isn't easy. Nor is choosing to see, or not to see is easy. Sometimes there are the wicked, the insane, the tall. And then there is the blind. Living in the center of Creepypasta is a nightmare. And when you have a newcomer, the violence ensues and the insanity rises... You'll just have to learn to face it yourself... Without seeing...


**A/N:Hello! Because of my recent absence on FF, I have decided to return...My Left 4 Dead story is a little on the low, and I've slightly lost interest in it. For this story, instead, we all have our darling Creepypastas and a new comer, who I will shortly write a story for on here soon enough. If you ever wondered what daily life was like for any pasta, you will no longer question. For you'll find a few adventures to come along soon enough. For this, there will be no** **pairings what-so ever! This story will have a high rating, because later on, there will be violence and what not. This story will start making sense soon enough, because I am still working on the main topic of how this is going to work. Again, this is only the beginning, it might seem like no sense because there's two realms being described, but you'll soon get it in later chapters. Then, I can start causing the excitement and insanity. I hope you like this start! Sorry for long author's note! And feel free to review, and talk about how I've done! I'll take the judgement! **  
_Erm..._  
The dark skinned girl stood in her stance. From the light that blinded her for the fewest seconds. The white that flickered behind her eye lids as she tried to keep her eyes shut from the UV rays,there, shown in front of her.  
No idea where the female was. She stood in the white cell room, facing a large glass frame that separated her from the male questioning her of her daily act. His face grim, and cheek bones protruding from his face. She didn't bare look at the man before her. His own black eyes staring back at the dark brown orbs.

_"Why do you think you're here..?"_  
_"... You people took me here, didn't you? My parents don't even know I'm out of home! WHY am I here?!"_

The heavy German accent peeking through her voice. It's not like she cared if she was judged for what she is, or has done.  
It wasn't her fault she decided to cut off all the light of the neighbor hood she lived in.  
The grim man slammed his fist, with a sigh. His frustration is only in a peek. The weak answers from the girl didn't help his team's situation.

_"You should clearly know why you're here you broad... You were one of the main suspects of the case! You clearly got to the power lines of the whole town with your friends and caused a rebellion! You should be ashamed of what your parents think! You must be blind to not notice your chaos! Blind!"_

He spit his own venom across of her answer. It was a fascination to her of how he reacted. She wanted to see his struggle for answers. The brown orbs in her skull turned a lighter color.  
Maybe she could see blindly behind her problems, but that doesn't mean she couldn't see the clear behind in the emotional value.  
_"I can't wait until I get out of here...So I don't have to deal with your odd silence..."_  
He heavily sighed and got up. Slamming his fist containing a note book onto the desk in front of him. And leaving. The black and white notebook flipping a few pages before closing it's fragile papers with gravity itself. The man murmuring insults and curses under his breath.

_"Stupid blind broad..."_

The girl chuckled and stood. Watching the suited man walk out in an angry manner.  
For quite the tall girl, she stood she a plus size fit, not too much, not pear either. Her dark brown orbs over taking a lighter brown. Almost blindly with light..  
She had some ability of shutting the world away from her by blinding her eyes. Instead she follows with sound when she does not want to be bothered. Her ability was useful, she'd use it while helping any being, or just to sneak without being caught. She was much quicker when she couldn't see.

_ "I don't understand this girl! She's complicated! She takes my job like some type of joke!"_  
The same man from before spoke aloud with his comrade. Pale cream skin, and dark ringed eyes.

_"Someone else could have been assigned with her for all I could care for. But, I had to be picked for it!"_

He took a glance at the other male, his tied hair in a pony tail as he glanced up.

_"At least you weren't assigned with the more insane of the majority..."_

He crossed his arms against his chest, his face had a serious but childish look to him.

_"You are lucky you don't have to put up with those of last weeks abduction... They still haven't found the body of the child itself, witnesses are quiet as well."_

Having a small point. The paler male looked at him, glaring.

_"I would've done better looking for a dead girl than dealing with a stupid bitch who acts blind through questions..Have you seen the smirk on her face?!"_He said. Nearly snapping at the second man sitting before him. His gaze turning dark.

_"You'll just have to wait until she's able to leave...You'll be assigned to a new assignment soon enough afterwards..."_ _"And how long will that take me? A week? She's like a brick! I won't be able to get a word out of her!"_

The longer haired man looked down, nodding. _"We'll have to let her go for today... It's not of any use for you then." The other sighed, and flicked a hand over his shoulder. "What was the dark girl's name again...?" "Nadhari..."_ The pale one smirked to himself.

_"Of course she would be named Vision... But the girl is blind..." "Blind in what way...? Clearly she holds a state of mind behind her head..." "It won't be long until one day she'll disappear..."_

_"...Somewhere where she'll have to face things herself, blindly..."_

Somewhere dark, but silent...

Across a valley of monstrous thoughts stood a large city, and dark neighbor hood. Houses lined with grey, or black. Nobody out on the streets, not a soul weeps, or a giggle. Shadows crossing ever alley that defines the meaning of the dark having it's own life.  
Few humans were here, or so less some could think.

At least a few times a day you'd hear a scream or two...

Smiling mutts, and tall men in suits... Or whether you cut smiles into your cheeks, a being would truly be in insanity.

Across this city stood a black woodland, lined with bushes, or maybe a grave.  
... The tall monster that inhabited the silent trees and other woodland creature stood high. A blood red tie stained more with the sinning liquid, and a silk black suit that took it's blend of the surroundings.

Tall, thin, and Faceless.

Appendages protruding from it's back, as it grabs the silent body of another victim, bleeding the crimson liquid down the frame of it's innocent face.  
Below stood a young man- No other age it seemed of 16 or 17.

A crimson stained white and grey hoodie covering the torso of the young male. Stitches crossing each inch of the article of clothing, crosshatching at the curves, burn marks and non removable blotches of dirty, and grime . Black dress pants powdered in faint dirt from crawling and spying around the spaces of this unknown world. Raven hair that was matted, and caked with left over blood of those he slaughtered. Dried and flaking off every strand that stood in his face.  
Such a wide smile carved into his cheeks, which seemed to rot slowly from not being disinfected, and healed improperly. The eyes of the child, burnt. The lids that covered no longer blinked.

Slender and slick, the tall being stuck the corpse hanging from it's black appendage onto a branch of the pine tree that stood before it. Up high where the carnivorous birds would feed on the fragile flesh of the bloated body of a child.

A snap heard through the neck of the corpse as it was snugged onto the sharp branches of the tree. More crimson riding down the shoulder and off the finger tip of a blue nail. Plopping down on the head of the raven haired man below.  
It didn't take any long before the others came along, growling and speaking vengeance.

There was a lot more of them from where they came from...

**A/N: And there you have it! More coming up next! Just a little intro before we all get hyped! Review if you want! Tell me what I'm missing, and I'll get to it! Goodbye darlings for now!**


End file.
